


Time After Time

by fanfics_she_wrote



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2 May 1998, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, I AM STILL ALIVE, The Author Regrets Nothing, Yippee, also, bad things happen to wizards who mess with time, dramione - Freeform, hello Harry Potter fandom, i have returned, like voldemort, time loops, time turners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics_she_wrote/pseuds/fanfics_she_wrote
Summary: a boya girla time turnerwhen a time turner is shattered in a small fight, it's up to the unlikely pair to figure out how to survive until the end of the war. it's their only shot at breaking the loop.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary for the Chapter:**

> when the loop opened

_May 1st, 1998 -- in the Hog's Head_

Hermione jerked awake.

"Sorry!" Ron said quickly, his hand still on her shoulder. "Didn't mean to startle you. Harry says Ariana's coming back. It looks like she's got someone with her."

Hermione pushed off the terrible couch and blinked her bleary eyes. She could just make out the figure in the portrait as she walked closer, someone limping along beside her. "Is that. . ."

"Neville!" Harry cried, jumping back when the portrait swung open.

"I knew you'd come! I told them all, Harry Potter would _never_ abandon Hogwarts!"

Hermione took in Neville's battered look. His hair was significantly longer than when she'd last seen him. His jersey was ripped. He bore a swollen eye. A violent scar tore across his cheek.

"Neville," Harry said, "you look--"

"Like hell? I'll bet! This is nothing, though. You should see Seamus. You-- Hermione! Ron!"

Neville jumped out of the hole in the wall and pulled both Ron and Hermione into a hug. As he let go of them, Aberforth Dumbledore returned.

Hermione wondered if she'd even slept or if she'd just dozed off for a few seconds.

"Hey, Abe," Neville said, "there might be a couple more people on the way."

Aberforth nodded to Neville, who then turned to the trio. He hopped back into the wall and held out his hand. "Ready?"

Hermione pushed forward and grabbed Neville's hand, letting him pull her up. Once all three were in, the portrait swung closed again. They followed Neville down the dark tunnel.

"I don't remember this being on the map," Ron said, if only to break the silence.

"It never existed until now," Neville said, "the seven secret passages were sealed off before the start of the year. This is the only way in or out now. The grounds are crawling with Death Eaters and Dementors."

"How bad is it, Neville?" Hermione asked, "having Snape as a headmaster."

"Hardly ever see him. It's the Carrows you've got to watch out for."

"The Carrows?" Harry asked.

"Brother and sister. They're in charge of discipline."

"They did this to you?" Ron asked, gesturing the wounds he could see. "Why?"

"Today's lesson was practising the Cruciatus Curse . . . on First Years. I refused. Hogwarts has changed."

Hermione began to feel as if the tunnel may never come to an end.

* * *

The student body was thrilled to see Harry Potter. As Harry began to explain that they'd come to Hogwarts in search of something, something they didn't even know about, Hermione's gaze landed on the haphazardly folded Marauder's Map. Between the edges, she could see the corridor outside the Room of Requirement. Pacing along the corridor was a banner with a name on it.

"I'm not feeling quite well," she murmured to Ron and Neville, "perhaps a bit of fresh air would do me some good."

Ron started to nod.

"Absolutely not," Neville said, "who knows what could be lurking out there?"

"I'll take the Map," Hermione said, snatching the parchment and holding it close to her chest. "Besides, there's a window in the corridor. I won't even look out of it."

Neville held Hermione's innocent gaze for a moment. "Keep your eyes on the Map. Make sure you keep watch on the corridor as well. If--"

"If someone comes, I won't open the Room. Trust me, Neville, I won't compromise the DA."

Neville glanced at Ron, who shrugged. "I'll come with you--"

"No. As much as I appreciate the offer, Ron, I just . . . I just need a moment."

Neville and Ron watched as Hermione vanished. The only indication to her whereabouts was the doors opening the tiniest bit before they shut again.

* * *

"What do you want here?"

Draco Malfoy stared at Hermione in stunned silence.

"What's the matter with you, Malfoy? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"H--how--" Draco swallowed painfully. "How did you know I was out here?"

Hermione waved the parchment at him. "I have my ways, Malfoy. Now, what do you want here?"

"Uh, I-- have you got the time?"

"The _time_? It's nearly eight. Probably closer to seven, though."

"Oh. That -- that's good."

Hermione frowned. "Seriously, stop. It's starting to get creepy. Blink, damnit!"

Draco blinked rapidly. He was startled, as if he was just now seeing Hermione for the first time. "Hello."

"Malfoy? Have you been hit over the head?" She wasn't sure where the concern was coming from, given that he'd had an unblinking stare on her just a second ago.

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"What? Yes, obviously. Why wouldn't I be? Look, I appreciate what you did for us back at the manor, but it doesn't mean I dislike you any less. You're still . . . you."

"Right. Obviously. Just . . . be safe, okay? I don't like owing people."

Hermione frowned as Draco turned to leave. _Owing people?_ She stared after Draco, wondering if he'd had too much to drink or something of the sort. She wouldn't put it past him. She studied him for any sign of an injury. Perhaps he was delirious. She didn't find any visible signs of serious injury, though he did look as though he'd fallen through a chimney and then waded through a thorny thicket. Something caught the candlelight as it fell from his pocket.

"Malfoy!" She half-jogged and bent to pick up the gold chain. "What are you doing with a Time-Turner?"

Draco snatched it from her grasp. "It's not quite mine."

"Wait, let me see that. I think I've got one just like it."

"Don't be ridiculous. No two Time-Turners are the same. They just all look alike."

"Then let me see it." Hermione held her hand out.

Draco shook his head, closing his fist around the artefact.

Hermione lunged for it, managing to yank it from him. She turned away and held it up. "What are you even doing with someone else's Time-Turner?"

"It had nowhere else to go. Just give it here, Granger." Draco thrust his hand towards her. "Please."

"No. I believe this is mine. Besides, I don't trust you with one of these."

"Granger. Give it here." His hand shook, with rage or something else, Hermione couldn't tell.

"You've used it, haven't you? You're not you from this moment, you're from some time in the future. How far along?"

"Hours. Less than a full day."

"Why have you come back?"

"I can't tell you. Just please give me your Time-Turner back!"

Hermione pulled it closer to herself. "So it is mine, then."

Draco reached out and caught the chain. "Give it here!"

"No! Tell me what you've come for!"

"I can't!"

Both refused to relinquish the Time-Turner. Hermione tripped over Draco's feet, sending them both to the ground. With one hand each on the Time-Turner, it struck the ground and the sand spilt over them.

Hermione turned a furious gaze on Draco, ready to blame him and yell at him. She froze when she noticed most of it had landed on his face. He still did not let go as he brushed it off. Her fingers grazed over the sand too. She realised he looked cleaner.

The sand had rewinded time for him. He was no longer Draco from a few hours later.

In his clear eyes, she saw why he had come back.

Hermione passed out.

About an hour later, Neville and Ron opened the doors. They only found the Marauder's Map and traces of shattered glass.

* * *

Hermione sat up with a gasp. Groaning, she pressed her palms to her forehead. "Oh, what a strange dream."

"Drink," a soft voice told her as a glass was held up to her lips. Hermione drank.

She choked on the water when she realised she'd listened to Draco Malfoy without questioning it. She screamed as she fell over the arm of the couch in an attempt to scramble away. At least she wasn't choking anymore.

Hermione stood up and pointed her wand at him. "What did you put in there?! What -- did you drug me?! Where are we?"

"Off Hogwarts grounds. I had to bring you out here. I couldn't get into the Room and if any of your friends had found me with you, I'd be dead and it would all be to waste."

Hermione's hand shook. "What -- what happened?"

"Well, bad things happen to wizards who meddle with time. We broke the Time-Turner."

"What I saw in there . . . is that what really happens? To me?"

Draco shrugged as he turned and set the glass down on a wooden table. Hermione suddenly realised they were in Hagrid's cottage. "I don't know. All I know is that my future and present self merged. The future is infinite. We won't know until it happens."

"But if you're still the version that came back, shouldn't you know?"

"I don't know what's real and what's not. The future is always changing depending on what happens now. Breaking the Time-Turner could've changed course, shown us what could've happened, what will happen or what might never happen. Nothing is certain."

"I'm leaving. They'll be looking for me."

Draco nodded, not looking at Hermione. "Your other jacket is over that chair there. You had shards of glass in your shoulder. I didn't look."

Hermione rolled her left shoulder, wincing when she felt the pain. With her right hand, she lightly rubbed from her collarbone to her shoulder. Her fingers grazed over what felt like welts. "Thank you."

She zipped up her pink hoodie before picking up the denim jacket and heading towards the door. As she passed by Draco, he grabbed her wrist. "Be careful, Hermione."

She nodded stiffly. "I will."

And without another glance, Hermione left the cottage.

* * *

"If anyone here has knowledge of Mr Potter's movements this evening," Severus Snape addressed the gathered students, "I invite them to step forward now."

Hermione watched from behind Harry as he stepped forward. In the dead silence of the hall, his footsteps echoed like thunder. "I think I could help with that."

Several students' faces lit up with hope. Professor McGonagall looked absolutely delighted. Hermione zoned out as she noticed Draco hiding behind a few taller students. She could not tell which house they were.

"How dare you stand where he stood?!"

Hermione blinked and turned back to see Harry screaming at Snape.

"Tell them how it was that night!" Harry cried, jabbing his wand at the air between him and the professor. "Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you . . . and killed him! TELL THEM!"

The hall was silent. Several hands twitched over their wands, waiting. The student body gasped when Snape drew his wand, but when McGonagall pushed Harry aside and drew her own wand, the students scrambled away, some screaming. In the chaos, Hermione's gaze found Draco again.

Even the Order had split to the sides to give McGonagall the room she needed to duel the man who was once her own student.

Hermione's eyes searched the other side of the hall. She found Ron with Ginny, arms protectively wrapped around his sister. Harry had stumbled into them and Ginny held Harry's hand in her own. Three of Ron's brothers stood with Hermione.

Once again, her gaze landed on Draco. This time, he was watching her. Making sure no one noticed, she crept towards him.

"What?"

"I didn't call you."

"You were staring at me."

"Uh, you've still got some sand on your face." Draco only meant to point in the general direction, but Hermione turned to see how her professor fared and Draco's fingers brushed her cheekbone. "Sorry."

"Is it gone?" Hermione asked, ignoring everything else. "Who knows what would happen if we still had--"

Children and adults alike screamed as a force blew across the hall, shattering the windows and throwing people off balance. While everyone was preoccupied with Snape vanishing, no one noticed Hermione trip over a fallen candelabrum.

Well, one person noticed.

"Hermione!"

Draco leapt for Hermione, reaching out for her hand. Both fell through what used to be a window. Having heard the shout, students clambered to the windows to see who had fallen. Harry and Ron, along with several others, sprinted out to get to the grounds -- hopefully in time.

Hermione couldn't breathe. She'd rolled off Draco and into the grass almost as soon as they'd hit the ground. She couldn't move her body. The energy it took to turn her head was excruciating.

Cold, gray eyes stared back at her.

"You weren't supposed to die."

When Ron slid across the grass, Hermione's eyes were just as glassy as Draco's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Pansy tried her luck

Hermione sat up with a gasp. Hand on her chest, she struggled to breathe. Her vision remained hazy as her eyes began to water. She felt as though someone was squeezing her lungs. She couldn't breathe.

"Drink," a soft voice told her as a glass was held up to her lips. Hermione drank.

She choked on the water when she realised she'd listened to Draco Malfoy without questioning it. She screamed as she fell over the arm of the couch in an attempt to scramble away. At least she wasn't choking anymore -- and she could breathe.

Hermione stood up and pointed her wand at him. "What did you put in there?! What -- did you drug me?! Where--" She broke off finding an odd sense of deja vu.

"Off Hogwarts grounds. I had to bring you out here. I couldn't get into the Room and if any of your friends had found me with you, I'd be dead and it would all be to waste."

Hermione's hand shook. "What -- what happened?"

"Well, bad things happen to wizards who meddle with time. We broke the Time-Turner."

"What I saw in there . . . is that what really happens? To me?"

Draco shrugged as he turned and set the glass down on a wooden table. Hermione suddenly realised they were in Hagrid's cottage. "I don't know. All I know is that my future and present self merged. The future is infinite. We won't know until it happens."

"But if you're still the version that came back, shouldn't you know?"

"I don't know what's real and what's not. The future is always changing depending on what happens now. Breaking the Time-Turner could've changed course, shown us what could've happened, what will happen or what might never happen. Nothing is certain."

"I'm leaving. They'll be looking for me."

Draco nodded, not looking at Hermione. "Your jacket is over that chair there. You had shards of glass in your shoulder. I didn't look."

Hermione rolled her left shoulder, wincing when she felt the pain. With her right hand, she lightly rubbed from her collarbone to her shoulder. Her fingers grazed over what felt like welts. In addition, she felt rather short of breath, as she often did when she woke from violent nightmares. "Thank you."

She picked up her jacket and headed towards the door. As she passed by Draco, he grabbed her wrist. "Be careful, Hermione."

She nodded stiffly. "I will."

And without another glance, Hermione left the cottage, feeling a sinking dread, as if something truly devastating was to follow.

* * *

"If anyone here has knowledge of Mr Potter's movements this evening," Severus Snape addressed the gathered students, "I invite them to step forward now."

Hermione watched from behind Harry as he stepped forward. In the dead silence of the hall, his footsteps echoed like thunder. "I think I could help with that."

The odd feeling of deja vu brushed over Hermione again as several students' faces lit up with hope. Professor McGonagall looked absolutely delighted. Hermione zoned out as she noticed Draco hiding behind a few taller students. She could not tell which house they were.

"How dare you stand where he stood?!"

Hermione blinked and turned back to see Harry screaming at Snape.

"Tell them how it was that night!" Harry cried, jabbing his wand at the air between him and the professor. "Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you . . . and killed him! TELL THEM!"

The hall was silent. Several hands twitched over their wands, waiting. The student body gasped when Snape drew his wand, but when McGonagall pushed Harry aside and drew her own wand, the students scrambled away, some screaming. In the chaos, Hermione's gaze found Draco again.

Even the Order had split to the sides to give McGonagall the room she needed to duel the man who was once her own student.

Hermione's eyes searched the other side of the hall. She found Ron with Ginny, arms protectively wrapped around his sister. Harry had stumbled into them and Ginny held Harry's hand in her own. Three of Ron's brothers stood with Hermione.

Once again, her gaze landed on Draco. This time, he was watching her. She motioned for him to come towards her. That dream had been awful, flying out a window and dying. It still made her shudder. She made sure to meet Draco between two windows, where the wall would stop her from going down. Nightmares were terrible things.

"What?"

" _You_ called me."

"You were staring at me."

"Uh, you've still got some sand on your face." Draco only meant to point in the general direction, but Hermione turned to see how her professor fared and Draco's fingers brushed her cheekbone. "Sorry."

"Is it gone?" Hermione asked, ignoring everything else. "Who knows what would happen if we still had--"

Children and adults alike screamed as a force blew across the hall, shattering the windows and throwing people off balance. While everyone was preoccupied with Snape vanishing, no one noticed Hermione grab Draco and hide herself between him and the wall.

The students scrambled as the roof caved in at the centre. Wood splintered and flew over their heads as they ducked, as if the sharp pieces had been thrown like javelins. Concrete slammed against the tiles. Empty suits of armour fell to pieces, tossed about in the crumbling building. Screaming students avoided flying swords.

"Hermione. . ."

Hermione couldn't form words. She couldn't see anything past the deep red stain on Draco's shirt, surrounding the tip of the splintered wood in his shoulder.

"No. This isn't what I saw. This isn't what happens. This--"

"Hermione!" Her name echoed across the hall from the lips of her friends. It was only then that she glanced down and noticed the blade pinning both her and Draco to the wall.

"You weren't supposed to die," she told Draco.

"Neither were you."

* * *

Hermione sat up with a gasp. Hands pressed to her stomach, she forced her eyes open just as Draco turned around with the glass of water.

"Drink," he said gently, holding the glass out.

She didn't take it. Instead, she stared up at him with her mouth open. Sighing, Draco knelt next to the couch and fed her the water.

"I just died," Hermione whispered as Draco got up to set the empty glass on the table.

He glanced back to see her staring at her hands, almost as if she expected to see them stained red. He scoffed. "You just passed out. Don't be so dramatic."

Hermione looked up at him. "You died."

Now, Draco laughed. "Being on the run mess with that brain of yours? You only passed out. You must've had a nightmare. Or maybe it was the Time-Turner. What did you see?"

"Bodies," Hermione answered honestly, "too many. It was past dawn."

Draco sat down on the chair at the table. "Yeah?"

"There was . . . there was a battle. A war. So many died. I -- I died."

"I saw that too," Draco said softly. "If that was the future then I guess I owe you my life."

"But I died in the Great Hall."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Now that was probably a nightmare. There is a version of the future where you die and you've had a glimpse into it so maybe that's what brought the nightmare on."

Hermione watched as Draco got up and went to pick up her jacket. He paused, jacket in hand. "How did you die?" he asked, curious.

"Impaled. The ceiling in the hall caved. Those not suits of armour were knocked around. Swords were flying. One of them ran us both through. You got hit by splintered wood too."

"Both of us? What . . . why?"

Hermione shrugged. "I thought I was going to fall out the window. I don't know why. I figured if I stayed between someone and the wall, neither of us would fall out the window and -- well, you were right there."

Draco smirked to deflate the tension. "Why, Granger, I didn't know you dreamt about me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She stood up and yanked her jacket from Draco. "Thanks. I'll be going now. They'll be looking for me."

"Tale care not to daydream about me."

"Sod off."

Just before she left, Draco caught her wrist. "Be careful, Hermione."

Hermione glanced at his hand around her wrist. "I will," she said, finding his gray eyes full of life. In the doorway of the cottage, she glanced back to see Draco sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

Hermione left.

* * *

Unlike her nightmares, Hermione did not go to Draco, nor did she call him to her, when she noticed him staring. Instead, she raised her eyebrows.

Draco tapped his left cheek.

Hermione brushed her fingers over her left cheek.

Draco gave her a small smile and a nod.

Instinctively, she ducked when Snape made his exit. The windows neither blew out, nor did the ceiling cave. Hermione relaxed as the students cheered Snape's fleeing. The cheers didn't last long. A cold and horrifying voice filled the air.

"I know many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think this wise. But this is folly."

 _Voldemort_ , Hermione's mind told her.

"I wish you no harm. I have great respect for the students of Hogwarts. I was once one myself after all. I ask for but one thing and if granted, no magical blood shall be split."

Hermione's gaze fell on Draco again, but his gaze was fixed on Harry.

"Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I will leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded."

Still unaware of Hermione's gaze on him, Draco slowly shook his head. Slowly, everyone else's gaze fell on Harry. Hermione's never left Draco. Why did it seem as if he knew what was about to happen?

"He's right there!" Pansy Parkinson cried, pointing. "Someone grab him!"

Harry was rather moved at the sight of every Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw stepping between him and the Slytherins, but what truly brought him -- and quite a few others -- to tears was witnessing the first line of defence for Harry be Slytherins themselves. They stood, lined up, wands ready. Most glared at Pansy. Others fixed their gaze on unmoving Slytherins. Hermione watched, transfixed, as Draco pushed through the Slytherins.

Pansy looked thrilled as Draco reached for his wand. Her expression quickly turned terrified when Draco stepped in front of her and the point of his ebony wand found itself tucked under his chin, placing ever so slight pressure on her throat. "Stand down, Parkinson," he warned softly.

Hermione had never seen anyone look so threatening and dangerous -- and she'd fought many a dangerous foe before -- in all her life. Just as she was transfixed by Draco, Pansy could not tear her gaze away. Though, unlike Hermione, Pansy was terrified out of her wits. Several students moved away from Pansy, backing up against each other and the wall.

The doors burst open for Filch. "Students out of bed! Students in the corridors!"

"They're supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot!" McGonagall cried.

"Last chance," Draco whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Filch murmured. He turned to leave.

"Wait," Draco called. The sudden increase in volume stunned Pansy. When Draco left to whisper something to McGonagall, Pansy let out the breath she hadn't even realised she'd been holding. One student rushed to her side, rubbing soothing circles on her back and holding tightly to her hand.

"Mr Filch," McGonagall said, "as it turns out, your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I'd like you to escort Miss Parkinsoit out of the hall. Any who agree with her may follow right behind."

"Right away," Filch said. He turned to leave. He stopped. "Where exactly is it I'll be leadin' em to?"

Gazes moved from McGonagall to the young man that stood behind her, hand clasped behind his back. He leaned forward and whispered something in the professor's ear.

"I think the dungeons will do nicely," McGonagall said, fighting a smile.

Draco's expression remained blank as McGonagall turned to Harry and Filch herded Pansy and several Slytherins away. He gave them one last look before turning, preparing to stand protectively over his fellow Slytherins in front of everyone else.

Hermione saw Pansy turn back and pull out her wand, aiming for the blond. In her nightmares, Draco had died first. Hermione didn't know if she even liked him, but she knew she didn't hate him. "No!"

"Hermione!" several people cried as Pansy shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione fell into Draco, knocking him down. Briefly blinded, everyone covered their eyes.

"Hermione?"

Draco found himself holding on to Hermione's lifeless body, not for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Draco blurted the truth

Hermione sat up with a gasp. "It's not a dream!"

"Pardon?" Draco said, walking to the couch with a glass of water. "Here, drink this."

Hermione took the glass as she swung her legs down. "I wasn't dreaming."

"About what?" Draco asked, reaching forward and tipping the glass so that Hermione was actually drinking the water.

"Dying."

"You're clearly alive, Granger."

"No, you don't understand, Malfoy. I died. Three times already now. Twice you died first, trying to save me. Why? Why would you do that? Why did you even come back in the first place? Why -- why do you have my. . ."

Draco waited.

"I die, don't I? In the end. That's what I saw before I passed out. There's going to be a battle and I'm going to die."

"We don't know that," Draco said quickly, sitting next to Hermione. "We -- I meddled with time."

"And bad things befall those who meddle with time, Malfoy. Have you any idea what you've caused?"

"I don't like owing people."

Hermione frowned for just a second. "I save your life at some point. That's why you've been trying to save me. Am I wrong?"

Draco didn't answer.

"I've had to watch you get impaled, Malfoy. Twice."

"I'm sorry--"

"How could you be? You don't remember it. I'm the one stuck in this loop."

Draco's lip twitched slightly, but he said nothing. Hermione sighed and stood up. She fetched her jacket before pausing in from of Draco on her way out. "Look, later, Parkinson is going to try to kill you. Please stay vigilant."

Draco nodded. When she turned to leave, he wrapped his hand around her wrist. "Hermione."

"I can't. I can't promise you I'm going to stay safe. I hate owing people too."

"Could you at least try?"

Hermione hesitated before nodding. She paused in the doorway, glancing back to see Draco with his head in her hands.

* * *

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Sectumsepra!"

Despite the effort, Pansy's curse still struck Hermione. Draco couldn't care less about Pansy and the screams that surrounded her as he cradled Hermione's body. "Stop it. You're supposed to have more time than this."

* * *

Hermione sat up with a gasp. "Malfoy."

"I'm here."

Hermione sighed and dropped her head into her hands as she pulled her knees up.

"Granger."

"I keep dying," she murmured, her voice muffled, "and nothing I do changes it. Every time. We don't get past. I'm stuck in a loop where I can't even save someone else without dying myself."

"Then stop trying to save me," Draco said, sounding as if he were pleading with her.

"What? And let you die? I couldn't live with that guilt."

Draco sat down in front of her and gently forced her head up. "Tell you what, Granger, this time, you let _me_ defend myself. Tell me what happens."

Hermione couldn't get the words out at first, but she eventually told Draco what would happen, down to the last second.

"Granger, from what you've said, your death resets the loop, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"So if I fail, just reset the loop."

"Are you seriously telling me to kill myself?"

"Well, I mean, you said you couldn't live with the g--"

"This is a serious thing, Malfoy!" Hermione cried, snatching a cushion and beating Draco with it. After a moment of letting Hermione beat him up, he grabbed both her wrists.

"How many times?" he asked when she calmed down.

"What?"

"How many times has this happened?"

Hermione hesitated. "Forty-eight."

"I -- I didn't expect you to keep count."

"It's all that's keeping me sane at this point. I'll let you defend yourself. Just please, _please_ , turn around in time."

Draco nodded firmly. "Promise me you'll stay away."

Hermione hesitated again. "Not an option. I have to go. They'll be looking for me. Be careful, Draco."

Hermione remembered her jacket after she'd crossed the threshold, but when she turned back, she found Draco holding tightly to it.

She left the cottage.

* * *

Pansy turned back.

"Malfoy!"

"Ava--"

"Stupefy! Expelliarmus!"

Hermione pushed through the students as Filch grabbed Pansy's wand and pushed her out of the hall. "You didn't try to kill her?"

Draco shrugged as he pocketed his wand. "I saw no need. Excuse me."

Hermione watched in stunned surprise as Draco rushed to defend the younger Slytherins from the other students. Every other time, Hermione remembered hearing a violent curse from Draco's lips, his wand aimed at Pansy. Now, when Draco was defending himself, he merely stunned and disarmed her. Hermione frowned, confused.

* * *

"Harry," Ron said, causing Harry to stop sprinting and turn back to him and Hermione. "We've been thinking, it doesn't really matter if we find the Horcrux."

"Wh--"

"Wait," Hermione said softly.

"It doesn't matter unless we can destroy it."

"Ron's had a brilliant idea," Hermione told Harry.

"You destroyed Tom Riddle's diary with a Basilisk fang, right? Well, we know where to find those, don't we?"

Harry's mouth fell open. "That _is_ a brilliant idea, Ron. Here, take this." Harry held out the Marauder's Map. "You'll be able to use it to find me."

"Where are you going?"

"Ravenclaw tower. Gotta start somewhere."

 _The diadem_ , Hermione remembered. It had been so long since she'd heard Luna mention it to Harry. Nodding, she motioned for Ron to follow her.

"Good luck," the three told each other simultaneously.

On their way to Myrtle's bathroom, Hermione ran into Draco -- literally.

"Granger!" Draco said, grabbing her elbows to stop them both from falling to the ground. "Where are you going?"

"Horcrux," Hermione said as she pulled away and continued on, half-jogging.

"Use a--"

"Basilisk fang, yes, we know! Ron figured it out!"

Surprising Ron, Draco offered him a smile and a thumbs up. "Be careful!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She tapped Ron's arm before turning to continue to the bathroom. "Come on."

* * *

Ron held out the fang to Hermione. "You do it."

"No, I--"

"Yes, you can."

Sighing, Hermione took the fang and raised it high above her head. She brought it down heavily. Distracted by the dark smoke rising, Hermione failed to notice the wave of water growing.

"Ron. . ." she said slowly, tapping his arm repeatedly, "RUN!"

* * *

Hermione woke up gasping for air. "DAMNIT!"

Draco paused with a glance of water in his hand. "What happened?"

"I drowned! Again! For the dozenth time!"

"You . . . drowned?" Draco offered Hermione the glass as he sat down beside her. She pushed it away.

"I can't look at water right now, Malfoy. I'm sorry. It's a long story."

"I'm all ears if you want to talk."

And so she did. Hermione told Draco about falling to their death and about being impaled by a sword. She told him how she died forty-eight times trying to stop pull him out of Pansy's line of fire. She told him how she'd drowned trying to outrun the wave twelve times now.

"Granger, seeing as you're bound to get to that point again, why don't you get back out, destroy the Horcrux, then drop it back in, then flee the whole bathroom?"

Hermione stared at Draco. "Why couldn't you say that the first time I told you the story?"

* * *

Ron held the Basilisk fang out to Hermione. "You do it."

"No, I--"

"Yes, you can."

Hermione sighed. "All right. But let's do it up outside."

"Why?"

"Let's just say I've been here before. Many times."

Ron trusted Hermione, so he followed her out.

"Don't seal the chamber yet."

Raising her arm high, Hermione brought the fang down on the cup hard. She kicked it down the chute quickly, watching as black smoke rose up.

"We should run."

"Why?"

"Flood."

"You could've led with that!" Ron yelled, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her along.

They were halfway down the corridor when water spilled through the bathroom, just barely coating the floor.

"Yes!" Hermione cheered, thrilled that she had survived the flood. "Where's Harry now?"

Ron checked the map. "Room of Requirement."

"How do you know?"

"He was on the map and now he's not. The Room doesn't show up on the map."

Hermione closed her surprised mouth and nodded. "Right. Lead the way, Ron."

On the way there, they dodged spells and Death Eaters from every direction.

"Hermione!"

Hermione stopped short, just in time to avoid having her head blown off or something by a spell. Draco caught up to her and Ron.

"You made it out. Why are you holding a tooth?"

"Basilisk fang."

"Ah."

"Ron's idea."

Draco nodded, giving Ron an impressed look. "Where to?"

"Aren't you busy down here?"

Draco looked around. "It's war. Everyone's busy everywhere. If Potter has a clean shot at ending this, then I'm going wherever he is."

Hermione glanced at Ron, almost to apologise, knowing she couldn't possibly explain to him why she trusted Draco.

"Room of Requirement," Ron said.

Draco nodded. "Lead the way, then."

* * *

Harry was quite stunned to see Draco Malfoy following his two best friends, but he didn't stop to question it.

"Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. Either of you history nerds know what it looks like?"

"Silver," Draco replied before Hermìone could tell Harry she didn't know, "sapphire gemstone in the centre. Not much else to the diadem aside from the silver wings on either side of the stone."

Harry nodded slowly. "Right."

Quite suddenly, Draco jabbed his wand in Harry's direction. Hermione opened her mouth to start yelling vulgar curses at him when she noticed the blue light stream past Harry and send Gregory Goyle flying through the corridor.

"Find that diadem," Draco told the trio, "I'll deal with him." His gaze lingered on Hermione for a moment before he headed towards Goyle.

"Malfoy," Harry said, grabbing Draco's arm as he passed. He held out a familiar ebony wand that he'd taken from Draco during their skirmish at Malfoy Manor. "Think this belongs to you, mate."

Draco offered Harry a smile. "Thanks." He pointed the wand at Hermione. "Be careful."

Hermione smiled. "I will."

With some difficulty, they managed to find the diadem. Each time they tried to reach it, something caused an avalanche of miscellaneous items and they slipped down the pile. The summoning charm wouldn't even work for them.

"Okay, let me try it alone," Hermione said, "I'm smaller than you both. Maybe I'll be able to get high enough to drop it down."

Harry and Ron shared a glance before giving Hermione a nod. She glanced up at the diadem before carefully beginning her climb. She was almost there when Draco returned, skidding right into the pile. Both Hermione and the diadem came tumbling down. Draco managed to catch both, Hermione with his arms and the diadem with his head.

"Uh, Goyle set Fiendfyre on the loose."

"Shit!" Hermione cried, snatching the diadem and falling out of Draco's arms. "Brooms!"

Handing one each to the boys, Hermione mounted the fourth. "Ready?"

"I didn't know you could fly."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I can't believe _that_ is the one thing you three agree on."

They flew off, heading for the large doors. The Fiendfyre began to shoot fireballs at them. Hermione screamed when Draco slipped from his broom. Both Ron and Harry called her name as she tilted the broom into a dive.

* * *

Hermione jolted awake, but she didn't sit up. Five times now, she'd lost Draco to the Fiendfyre. She wasn't sure she could do it again. She was exhausted. She wanted to just give up. But giving up meant she would die.

And dying meant everything would reset.

"Granger?"

Hermione rolled over, turning her face into the back of the couch.

"Granger, what happened?"

"I can't do it," she mumbled. "I can't do this anymore. I feel like I'm cursed to live the same day over and over again. I just . . . I just can't save you. Every time I fix one problem, another one pops up. I'm tired and drained. I can't keep watching you die time and time again. I can't--"

"You think I don't know what that's like?!"

Hermione jumped at the sound of shattering glass. She sat upright in the corner, watching Draco with wide eyes.

"Shit," Draco murmured, pulling out his wand to repair the glass and clean up the spilt water.

"What do you mean?" Hermione whispered.

"What?"

"Answer me."

Draco remained silent.

" _Answer me_ , goddamnit!"

Draco sighed and pulled out the chair at the table. He sat down heavily. "Tomorrow at 5:45, you die. No resets, no loops. You die and that's it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Hermione saved Lavender -- and Colin

"Malfoy, I've _been_ dying every day for who knows how long--"

"That's the reason I came back the first time," Draco said, interrupting Hermione's outburst.

"Wait, the _first_ time?"

"You'd saved my life twice by then. Once with the Fiendfyre and then . . . It wasn't even Voldemort. You are just _such_ a hero, Hermione Granger." Draco laughed, but it was hollow and sorrowful. "You defend people you think are innocent, even if the whole world says otherwise. It would be admirable if it didn't get you killed."

"How do I die? A curse?"

"A curse! Ha!" Draco laughed again, this time with madness. "You -- what's the phrase? -- you took a bullet for me. I still don't know why. Of course, not an actual bullet. There would've had to have been a gun involved. No, see, people wanted me to pay for my crimes. That was fine. You were okay with that. But the Death Eaters . . . they wanted to kill me for aiding Harry. You were having none of it. One of them -- one of them had these throwing knives. Probably figured no one would see a weapon coming when everyone has magic at their disposal."

Hermione hadn't noticed she'd started to lean forward.

"You stood in front of me against everyone who raised their wand. The knife would've missed you but . . . who would be so dumb as to underestimate you? I mean, look at how many times you let Parkinson kill you! I knew you were gone as soon as the knife hit you, but I didn't tell you. I wanted to call out to Ron. I didn't know where he was. Someone left in a sprint to go and fetch him. You gave me your Time-Turner. Told me to keep it safe. I knew you'd never approve, but like I said, I hate owing people."

"Is that really all it was about?" Hermione asked softly.

Draco shrugged. "Well, the first three times, yeah. The next few were just . . . I had to find a way to save you. But then we went and broke the damned thing and now we're stuck in this loop. Oh, we win the war, by the way."

"You lied. I asked you if you knew what happened. You said you didn't know. You lied to me ab--"

"I didn't want you to know that you die in the end!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I'm going to figure out how to save you!"

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

Hermione paused. "How many times?"

"What?"

"How many times did you try to save me before we broke the Time-Turner?"

Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "Around eight to ten times."

Hermione glanced at the ceiling as she calculated quickly. "You've watched me die sixty-five times."

Draco got quickly, startling Hermione. She turned to face him when he sat down next to her.

"Hermione, _please_. Stop trying to save me. You think I want to see your dead body any more than you want to see mine?"

" _You_ started this to save _me_. We're stuck in this loop together. You're making it out alive. I won't have anything else."

"Hermione--"

"It's like a video game."

Draco frowned. "This is _nothing_ like a video game!"

"No, it is. Every time you die, you get pushed back to start and you have to do it all over again, right? Except you _know_ what's coming. The only thing that changes is you. _You_ make different choices. _You_ play the game differently."

"All right."

"And when you're playing it, you play by your rules. You change the game to suit you. So that's what we're gonna do."

"I'm sorry, exactly _what_ are we gonna do?"

"We are going to die. Time after time after time after time. Or at least, I will."

"Hermione, you just said you're exhausted--"

"That's because I was fighting a losing war. Now? Now, I'm playing a game. A game I can learn to win. I can't actually die until tomorrow and 5:45. I don't know if I'll survive past then, but until then, my death with reset this loop."

"Hermione, please. I don't need to watch you die anymore. I can't--"

"Then die with me," Hermione said softly, leaning forward. "We have to win this, even if it takes a hundred little deaths. If I'm going out, Malfoy, I'm going to make sure I can save as many people as possible doing it."

Draco sighed. There was no arguing with Hermione now. "What do you plan on doing?"

"We know where the diadem is, right? So you find Harry at the Room and help him try to get it down. By then, Ron and I will have destroyed the cup and be on our way. Hopefully, you can get out of the Room before Goyle sets it on fire."

"And how are you going to explain why you suddenly know the future?"

"It's a war, strange things happen. Besides, you can explain it all when the dust settles."

"You mean _you'll_ explain."

"I don't know about myself, but I know that I'm getting _you_ out of this war alive. You owe me nothing. Remember that. I gotta go. I'll see you later."

* * *

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him along. "Let's go!"

"But Harry--!"

"Malfoy has him! They're going to get the diadem! We're going destroy the cup!"

"Wait, what?"

"Come on!"

Once they'd destroyed the cup, Hermione pulled Ron down the corridor.

"Where are we going?"

"Room of Requirement! It's where Harry and Malfoy'll be."

Hermione and Ron burst into the room, the former thrilled to note that nothing was up in flames.

"Granger! We can't get up there."

"Let me," Hermione said, walking up to the unstable mound. "Keep an eye out for --"

"Duck!"

Harry ducked at Draco's command and the blue sparks flew straight at Goyle.

"Get the diadem," Draco told Hermione.

"Be careful."

He smiled as he jogged backwards. "I will," he said before turning and sprinting.

Hermione continued upwards, reaching put for the diadem. "Got it!" She leaned forward and knocked it down to Harry and Ron.

"Time to go!" Draco yelled as he returned. "Goyle's set the place on fire," he told Harry and Ron.

Hermione turned and began her descent.

"There's no time!" Draco yelled. "Jump!"

"No way!"

"Jump!"

"Malfoy!" Harry called. When Draco turned, he tossed a broom his way.

"Thanks, mate."

Now hovering in line with Hermione, Draco held his hand out, leaning towards her. "I won't let you fall."

Hermione bit her lip before making the jump. The pile of items shuddered and sank to the floor while Draco pulled Hermione onto the broom.

They made it out alive, falling from their brooms as they crossed the threshold and the Fiendfyre climbed a wall they couldn't see.

"Ron! The fang!"

Rom drove the point of the fang into the diadem and kicked it into the burning room. The doors closed, trapping Goyle, the Fiendfyre and the Horcrux within.

Hermione heaved a sigh and lay back in the rubble where she had fallen. "We should get a watch so we can time these things properly."

Draco laughed.

Harry and Ron chalked it up to the insanity of war.

* * *

"No!" Hermione cried, blasting Fenrir Greyback off Lavender Brown. "Is she. . .?"

Harry started to say no, but Draco shook his head sharply, fixing a harsh glare on Harry. "She's fine," he lied, ushering Hermione further.

"Don't lie to me," Hermione said, pushing away from Draco and holding the tip of her wand to her chest.

"Hermione," Draco said slowly, a warning.

"If I'm stuck in here, I'm using it to my advantage. We're breaking this thing saving as many people as we can."

"Hermione, n--!"

* * *

"Damnit Granger!"

Hermione took in a sharp breath. She stayed down, eyes fixed to the ceiling.

"How many times are you going to try to save her?!"

"I can do it," Hermione whispered.

"Maybe you can! Maybe you eventually will! But _I_ can't watch you _kill yourself_ every time you can't!"

Hermione turned her head. She stared at Draco until he turned to her. "Then don't look."

"Don't-- don't look?" Draco laughed, disbelief etched on his face and clear in his laugh. "Are you even listening to yourself? Six times! You've _killed_ yourself six times. You know how that sounds, right?"

"You promised you'd help me."

"The _first_ time you killed yourself! This is the sixth! Hermione, some people are just--"

"Meant to die?" Hermione sat up. "And you want me to accept that, right? Remind me again why we're in this loop, please."

Draco's lips pulled into a thin line. After a moment of silence, he pointed his finger at her and took a threatening step forward. "That's _different_ ," he hissed.

"How?" Hermione cried, standing up.

"You barely know Lavender! You hate her!"

"Yeah, and _you_ hate _me_! You don't even know me! I know Lavender better than you know me! All I'm doing is the exact same thing you did! There is no difference!"

"I do know you! I know you more than you think, Hermione!"

"You don't even know my _middle name_!" Hermione yelled. She laughed through tears. "My favourite colour! Nothing!"

Draco stared at Hermione as she stood in front of him and stared up at him. "Blue," he said softly, "you love the shades of blue. You think it's calming. Reminds you of the waves you used to visit with your parents when you were younger. It's the colour of the house you were almost in."

"How do you know that?" Hermione whispered, shocked.

"You'll tell me tomorrow morning, after he's dead. You'll come over to ask me if I'm alright, after the Fiendfyre, because I ran off like some coward. It'll be awkward. You're just trying to make conversation and . . . and you'll see the waves that catch falling bits of the castle, some still on fire. When you're dying, you'll tell me you were almost a Ravenclaw."

Hermione stared at Draco with a searching gaze that found nothing. His eyes were mirrors, only reflecting her own confusion. "I'm going to save Lavender. You can't stop me."

Draco sighed as Hermione snatched up her jacket and left.

"Jean."

Hermione stopped in the doorway. "What?"

"Your middle name. It's Jean."

* * *

Hermione scrambled up as soon as she and Draco tumbled off the broom.

"Hermione, wait!"

Draco raced after her, leaving Ron with Harry, who would soon figure out where Voldemort was. Of course, Draco and Hermione already knew.

Draco skidded to a stop to see Hermione with her wand out. She turned to him when he called her name softly.

"I did it. She's alive. Just barely."

Draco nodded and knelt down beside Lavender. She groaned and turned her head from side to side. Draco felt her wrist, finding a strong pulse. He looked up at a nervous Hermione. "She's going to be fine. Hey, Creevey!"

Colin Creevey stopped dead in his tracks. "Yeah?"

"Can you take her to Madame Pomfrey?

Colin glanced at Lavender before nodding. "Yeah."

"Okay, then get on with it. And be careful."

Hermione watched Colin leave, carefully levitating Lavender. Draco stood up and leaned towards Hermione as he watched the pair too. "You've just saved Colin too."

"Oh!"

Harry and Ron turned the corner to find Hermione squeezing the life out of Draco.

"What the bloody hell. . ."

"She's delirious. Saved Brown's life."

"Oh."

"Granger, you've got to go with Harry and Ron, now."

The pair shared a glance. Since when did Malfoy call them by their first names?

"Hermione." Using a bit of force, Draco pushed away from Hermione. He cupped her face with both hands. "You'll be safe with them. Go."

Hermione nodded. Draco's hands fell limp as she walked to her best friends. "Come on."

Draco watched as they left. "Hermione."

"Yeah?"

"Whatever happens there, don't try and stop it."

"I --"

"Just this one. That's all I'm asking. Please."

"Be careful, Draco."

Grabbing Harry and Ron's hands, Hermione left. Neither asked her to explain anything and for that she was incredibly grateful. They stuck to the shadows once they reached the boat house. Staying hidden, they watched as Voldemort shook his hand out, holding on to the Elder Wand.

"Why won't it work for me?"

Severus Snape followed the Dark Lord with his gaze. "You have performed extraordinary magic with the wand, my lord. In the last few hours alone--"

"No! I _am_ extraordinary! But the wand resists me."

"There is no wand more powerful." Snape's gaze lingered on the serpent slithering around. Nagini. "Ollivander himself said it. Tonight, when the boy comes to you, it will not fail you. I am sure. It answers to you and you only."

"Does it?"

Snape faltered. "My lord?"

"The wand. Does it truly answer to me?"

Snape remained silent. Again, his gaze fell on Nagini, watching as she slithered nearer, circling her master. In the silence, Hermione could hear the waves outside.

"You are a clever man, Severus. Surely you must know. With whom does the wand's loyalty lie?"

Again, Snape did not respond.

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. Ollivander was quite explicit about that. You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."

"No," Hermione whispered.

Ron glanced at her before his attention was violently ripped to Nagini striking Snape.

Hermione placed the tip of her wand over her heart.

_Just this one. Please._

Hermione scrambled up after Harry. She paused as Harry stopped at Snape's side. She decided to go after Ron, who had gone after Voldemort and Nagini. She'd barely taken two steps when she felt a sharp pain in her chest, as if she'd been run through with a blade.

"Draco. . ."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Draco died

Hermione sprinted across the courtyard faster than she'd ever run in her whole life. Through the skies, all across Hogwarts, Voldemort's voice pierced through the air.

"You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."

Hermione tripped over a fallen goalpost on the Quidditch field. Ignoring the cut she received on her forearm, she got up again and continued.

"Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonour."

Hermione slipped on slick grass and acquired a graze to her calf. She continued without stopping to check.

"Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. Should you do so, I give my word that no other life will be lost on this night. You have one hour. If at the end of that time, you have not given yourself up, then I shall punish every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me."

As the darkened clouds dissipated, Hermione reached the castle. Ron and Harry noticed her absence at the boathouse as she tripped on the steps and flew into what remained of the front doors.

Hermione stared around the empty castle. She hesitated. She didn't know where do go. Eventually, she chose the Great Hall. The doors gave way easily and she stumbled in, falling to the floor. Ignoring the sharp pains shooting up her left leg from her ankle, Hermione stood up again.

The tables had been pushed to the sides. Across the floor, bodies lined up with the living surrounding them in tears.

You save them all, Granger. It's a war. No matter what you do, there will be casualties.

Hermione's gaze fell on Lupin and Tonks as she reached them. Her heart broke for the baby boy their death orphaned.

"Hermione!"

She looked up to see a cluster of redheads. _No_ , she thought, _not one of the Weasleys_.

She walked slowly, dreading to see who was missing. She refused to do a headcount, or to identify each one. She didn't want to know.

"He kept saying your name," Fred told her when she reached them. "I didn't -- we didn't know you were close."

Hermione forced herself to look down. As soon as she saw his face, she shut her eyes and turned away, biting down on her bottom lip to stop the cries.

"He told me to tell you he was sorry."

"What happened?" Hermione asked, barely having the strength to speak in anything above a whisper.

"A wall came down. It would've been me over there if it weren't for him."

Hermione clamped her hand over her mouth as a choked sob forced itself out. Ginny reached out for Hermione, but she'd dropped to the ground, taking Draco's cold hand in her warm ones.

"You weren't supposed to die," she whispered, pressing the back of his hand to her cheek. "I told you to be careful."

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny murmured, kneeling down to offer Hermione a hug.

Hermione ignored Ginny. In fact, she didn't even notice Ginny.

"I'm going to reset," Hermione told Draco, swallowing her tears. "I'm going to reset, okay? You won't die like this again."

"Hermione?"

Hermione stood up sharply and pulled her wand from her pocket.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Hermione!"

Ron and Harry arrived in the doorway in time to witness Hermione drop to the ground beside Draco.

* * *

Draco inhaled sharply as he set the glass down on the table. The glass of water he had poured over a hundred times for Hermione. The glass of water he'd stopped forcing her to drink. He stared at the glass. Despite the silence in the cottage, he knew Hermione was awake.

"I told you to let him die. He has to."

"You once asked me if I thought your death would reset the loop or if it was just mine."

Draco turned to Hermione. She lay exactly as she was every time she woke up. She kept her gaze on the ceiling.

"I was curious. I never died alone. You wouldn't let me anyway."

"Well, it doesn't. If you die, you're dead. You can't reset the loop."

Draco watched Hermione carefully. She didn't move at all. "I couldn't let him die. Not when I know he's like family to you."

"He died the first time around, didn't he?"

Draco shrugged. "I assume so. What happened?"

"I went with Harry and Ron down to the boathouse. Snape died. I almost reset the loop but . . . I thought it wise to listen to you on this one. You sounded much more serious than the numerous times you tried to convince me to end Lavender's life quicker instead of trying to save it."

"Then?" Draco picked up the glass. Hermione might need it after all.

"I felt like I was dying. As if I had a spear or something going through my chest. _Breathing_ hurt. I felt like I was being. . ."

"Like you were being?"

"Crushed," Hermione said softly, wide eyes staring at Draco as she turned her head. Slowly, she sat up. "You were crushed by that wall, weren't you? Oh, Malfoy, I'm so sorry--"

"It's all right--"

"No. No, it isn't. I can't imagine how _you_ must've felt."

"Hermione. I'm fine."

Hermione sighed. "I guess it kind of slipped my mind that you remember your deaths too."

Draco sighed as well as he sat down beside her. "Water?"

"Thank you."

The cottage fell into a silence that didn't last very wrong.

"Please don't die without me again."

"What, so I can die _with_ you?" Draco joked.

Hermione looked up from the glass. "Yes."

"What?"

"It's instantaneous. I don't have to think about it. You die, I die. It's that simple. But this one . . . I had time. I had time to be afraid, to fully comprehend that you'd died. I tried to grieve first. Then I remembered the loop. I don't want that again."

"Why does it matter? If I die. You're the one with the loop. It's you that's going to have to end the war, figure out how to keep playing. I'm -- I'm just there."

"Why does it matter?" Hermione repeated. She frowned. "Why doesn't it matter?! It matters to me if you die! When I said we're breaking this loop saving as many people as we can, that included you."

"Did it include _you_?"

Hermione remained silent, raising the glass to her lips instead.

"You should go," Draco said softly, "they'll start looking for you soon."

Sighing, Hermione stood up. She left the glass on the table before leaving. Pausing at the window, she saw Draco pick up her jacket and hold on to it as he lay on the couch where she had been, hugging the denim to his chest.

* * *

Hermione grabbed Draco's arm, wrapping her fingers around his wrist. "Be careful. Please."

"Stay with Harry."

Hermione didn't let go. Draco held her gaze for a second before he turned and left. Her hand fell to her side once he'd gently pulled his wrist away.

Down at the boathouse, Hermione clapped her hand to her mouth when Nagini attacked Snape. Ron took off after Voldemort. Harry hurried to Snape's side. Hermione found herself afraid to move. She counted the seconds, waiting for that awful feeling to sweep over her again.

It never did. As Voldemort began to speak, she slowly stood up and made her way around to Harry -- and Ron, who had returned by then. She fought off her reliever smile. It would look pretty awful if she started smiling at the dying professor.

"Come on."

Harry and Ron turned to follow Hermione. Both were tired and prepared to make the slow walk back up to the castle, but Hermione took off in a sprint.

"What's she in such a rush for?" Harry asked as he started to jog.

"Probably worried about her new best friend," Ron said, speeding up. "Come on."

Hermione did not trip or slip until she got to the castle doors. From some distance away, Harry and Ron watched her trip over the last step and fall into the castle. She barely paused to get up properly as she turned and headed for the Great Hall. When Harry and Ron made it into the castle, they found Hermione standing at the doors to the hall, her shaking hand on the door. Sharing a glance, they agreed to keep silent and follow her in slowly.

Hermione swallowed her fears and pushed lightly on the doors. She stood at the front and studied the scene before her. There, at the far end, stood the Weasleys. Hermione didn't count them. She took a deep breath and walked forward.

"Fred?"

"Hermione."

She checked Fred for any signs of injury. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know how he knew it was going to come down. If it weren't for Malfoy, I'd be down there too." Fred gestured with his hand and Hermione found that the Weasleys weren't huddled around Draco Malfoy's body, but rather Lupin and Tonks.

A sigh of relief escaped her before she could stop it.

"Do you know where he is?"

Fred pointed to one corner of the hall, where Draco was crouched in front of a little girl. Hermione watched for a second before stepping around the Weasleys to get into the next aisle. She flew past Harry and Ron, who were on their way to the Weasleys in the centre aisle.

Hermione slowed to a stop behind Draco. What if it wasn't really him?

"Malfoy."

Draco turned away from the girl. "Granger," he said before glancing back at the girl. "Go sit with your brother, Ellie. Watch out for his arm, yeah?"

The girl, Ellie, nodded and left. Draco glanced at the floor before he stood up and faced Hermione.

"I'm still alive," he said when Hermione wouldn't stop staring. When that didn't work, he took her hand and pressed it to his chest. "Can you feel it?"

"You saved Fred."

"I had to. For you."

"And you stayed alive."

"I had to," Draco said again, a small smile crossing his face, "for you."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just . . . thinking."

"Well, don't think. You get this funny looking crease between your eyebrows. Makes you look so _old_." While Draco rambled on about some nonsense, most likely in an attempt to make Hermione laugh, Hermione studied him. The stupid expressions he was making. The way he still held on to her hand, resting on his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath her fingertips.

_Don't think._

The hand that rested on his chest curled into a fist, gathering the material of his shirt in her hand. The other was suddenly on the back of his neck. Both pulled him down to her height. Draco's ramblings were cut off as he suddenly found himself being kissed by Hermione. He was startled, no doubt, but less than a second later, he found that he fitted quite nicely with Hermione. He let go of her hand to cup her cheek, the other arm slipping around her waist, pulling her as close as he could.

Hermione shut both her eyes and her mind, refusing to think about anything. Anything except the pressure of Draco's hands on her body, the silky hair between her fingers, the heartbeat pounding against her hand, the faint smell of peppermint and burning embers.

"Oi, what are they doing over there?" Ron cried.

Draco's dizzying thrill was harshly shattered by Ron's voice. Not moving his hands, he pulled away from Hermione. "Granger--"

"Shut up," Hermione murmured, leaning closer to close the gap.

"Hermione, stop," Draco said softly, leaning his forehead against hers. "Enough."

"Why?"

"We know we've been doing the same things time after time. We know we've spent more time together in this loop than we ever did out of it. They don't."

Hermione turned back halfway and caught sight of the Weasleys watching carefully as Ron made his way over, Harry jogging to keep up with Ron.

"Shit," Hermione whispered. "Can I reset?"

"Oh, don't be a wuss--"

* * *

"Hermione Granger, you absolute coward!"

"I'm sorry!" Hermione cried, standing up. "You don't know him like I do, he would've raised hell in that hall!"

Draco leaned against the table and folded his arms. "What, you're not allowed to kiss whoever you want?"

"You said it yourself, they don't know anything about the loop. They don't know what we've been through. They don't know that I--"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "That you what?"

"That I've died a little less than a hundred times," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around herself and looking away.

Draco knew she hadn't planned on saying that, but he didn't press. Instead, he sighed and pushed off the table, reaching over for Hermione's denim jacket on the back of the chair. Hanging it over his arm, he walked up to Hermione and took the ends of her hoodie in his hands.

"You know I survive saving Fred, okay? You know I can do it now. No need to get overwhelmed, hmm?" Draco smiled as he zipped up the hoodie.

"Overwhelmed," Hermione scoffed, muttering under her breath.

Draco held the denim jacket up for her to put her arms into. She slipped her right arm in first, then turned around to slip her left arm in. Draco pulled the jacket up. Before she could turn back, Draco wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Stay safe, Hermione," he whispered in her ear.

"Don't die without me, Draco."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Hermione told Ron

Hermione tore her gaze from the deceased couple. It broke her heart that she couldn't save everyone. She looked up at Fred. "Do you know where he is?"

Fred gestured to the front end of the hallway.

"Thanks," she said softly, stepping around the family to calmly walk down the aisle. By the time she reached, Draco had sent the girl, Ellie, off and turned to face Hermione. "You're still alive, then?"

Draco smiled. "Pity."

Hermione tried to smile back. "It's like I've just realised you could die. If you die too close to dawn . . . If we blow by my time of death, there is no reset. Even if I die, it won't matter as much as knowing that we saved so many more people because of you and you don't even get to live."

"If you die," Draco said, fixing a serious stare on Hermione, "and there is no loop, I'm not staying here."

"You can't _do_ that!" Hermione cried.

"I mean it. I'm not living in a world without the only person that looks at me like I'm a person. I won't do it. I _can't_ do it. You won't die alone."

"Malfoy. . ."

"There's nothing you can say that's going to change my mind, Granger," Draco said, turning away.

"Where are you going?"

Draco gestured around. "Nothing's going to happen for a while. A lot of them need attention." After a moment's pause, Draco held out his hand. "I'll teach you the spells if you want to help."

"Hermione!"

Hermione glanced back to see Ron walking up to her.

"Or maybe you should try talking to Ron about the loop."

"I. . . okay."

Draco smiled. "It's almost dawn, Hermione. Get some rest, yeah?"

Hermione nodded slowly. As she turned to walk to Ron, Draco headed down the aisle in the other direction.

* * *

"Wait, let me get this straight," Ron said, frowning. "You broke a Time-Turner a couple of hours ago, and now you're stuck inside a time loop?"

Hermione nodded.

"And Malfoy is stuck inside it with you?"

Hermione nodded again.

"Blimey, Hermione. How many times?"

"What?"

"How many times have you died?"

Hermione scrunched up her nose as she stared at the crumbling ceiling. "Seventy-five," she said slowly, turning to look at Ron again, "that I recall."

"That you recall?"

"Malfoy says he tried to save me about ten times before the Time-Turner broke. That would make it eighty-five deaths."

"Blimey," Ron said again. "Does anyone else know?"

Hermione laughed. "Who would I tell, Ron? It's a war. Everyone is fighting for their lives. I can't--" Hermione broke off, shaking her head.

Ron was silent for a moment. "Have you ever. . ."

"Have I ever what?"

"Have you ever killed yourself on purpose? To do it over again?"

"Oh, yeah. Loads of times. It was a bit strange and frightening the first time, but I guess I just forgot that death is permanent for everyone else. I got so used to waking up in the same place every time I died, I forgot that there might come a point where I'll die and that'll be it."

Ron didn't want to know what Hermione meant by that. "What made you realise?"

Hermione sniffed, suddenly realising that she was crying. Angrily, she wiped at her eyes. "Um, Malfoy, he -- he saved Fred from a falling wall. But he died under it instead. We were down at the boathouse and I felt this -- this crushing pain. When I got to the hall, your family was waiting for me there. Where he was. Fred told me that he kept saying my name. He said -- he said he was sorry."

Hermione tried for a laugh, resulting in some kind of choked sob. "He was just laying there and -- and you know his hands see normally cold, but it was like ice when I held it and -- and -- and I just realised that he could've died and never woken up."

"So you reset," Ron said. It wasn't a question, he knew he was right. Obviously. Draco was still there.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah."

"What's it feel like?"

Hermione shook her head, glancing at the stones on the steps below her. "Nothing. It just -- it just happens. I die and then immediately, I wake up in the cottage. I don't-- there's nothing in between. Nothing."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Hermione looked at him sadly. "I don't think so, Ron," she whispered.

Ron leaned towards her, dropping his head. "I'll tell you one thing, Hermione, I think he loves you."

"What? Ron, that's--"

"Just as much as you love him. Maybe more."

Hermione fiddled with a stone for a moment before raising her gaze back to Ron. "Is it that obvious?"

Ron shrugged. "Do me a favour, though. If you happen to reset again, tell me about it again?"

"I will. Thank you, Ron."

Ron nudged her lightly. "Anything for my best friend," he said, smiling. "Have you kissed him yet?"

"I did, the first time I reset after he saved Fred. I was just so happy to see him alive and he'd still saved Fred. I just. . ."

"Why'd you reset again?"

"Oh, I panicked. You and Harry were coming over and well, it's not like I'd told you about the loop."

Ron stared at Hermione. "You're right. You really have forgotten the weight of death. Honestly, Hermione, just five minutes. That's all it would've taken to explain."

"Ugh, you sound _exactly_ like Draco."

"Ew."

Hermione smiled. Then she laughed. Ron smiled with her. "You love him a lot, don't you? Far more than I can tell."

Hermione shrugged. "I mean, he's not that bad."

Ron shrugged as well. "I guess rewinding time around ten times to try and save you is a good enough reason without the loop."

"Shut up," Hermione said, giving Ron a light shove. But she was smiling.

She turned around when she felt someone's eyes on her. "Harry."

The two of them stood up as Harry approached.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"We thought you might've gone to the Forest," Ron said.

"I'm going now."

The pair erupted into shouts of protest.

"I have to!" Harry shouted over them. "It's meant to be."

"What is it?" Hermione asked softly.

"There's a reason I can hear them -- the Horcruxes. I think I've known why for a while now. I think you have too."

Hermione's face fell. "No. I'll come with you. I--"

"Let him leave."

The trio turned as Draco stepped out from behind half a remaining pillar, eyes downcast.

"He has to do this alone."

"No," Hermione said, "I'm not letting you to him alone. You -- you could die! I can't--"

"Hermione," Draco said firmly, staring at her. "Let him leave."

Harry studied Draco. "Do you know? Who told you?"

"Doesn't matter. We'll get the snake, all right?"

"Nagini? How do you know about her?"

Draco raised his eyebrows at Harry. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

Though Hermione knew Draco had already lived the war no less than ten times, she found it amusing that Harry would forget who housed Voldemort for a year. Her amusement did not last long.

"Let me go with," she began.

Draco sent her a fierce look and her voice died in her throat. He turned back to Harry. "The Elder Wand cannot fully harm its true owner. We'll be here when you get back."

Harry nodded. Before he could leave, Ron attacked him with a hug that threatened to suffocate Harry.

Draco slowly walked up to the pair. Absently, Hermione laced her fingers with his. "Be careful, Harry. We'll be waiting, okay?"

Harry nodded. He'd gone down a few steps when Draco's voice stopped him as he called his name.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck, mate."

Harry nodded. "Thanks . . . Draco."

* * *

Hermione pushed a little boy's hair from his eyes. She offered him a bright smile. "There we go, did you even feel it?"

The child, whose name she didn't even know, smiled back. He shook his head. "Thank you!"

Hermione's smile remained as she helped him off the table and watched him walk off, sans his earlier limp.

"You have a wonderful bedside manner," Draco said as he stood up. "He'd have never sat still for me like that."

Hermione's smile stretched as Draco joined her on the bench in front of the table. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah. Absolutely. When this is all over, you should come with me to St. Mungo's. You'd be my official assistant Healer."

"Assistant Healer?"

"You know, like those Muggle whatcha-call-ems. Nurses."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Really? A nurse?"

"Why not? You've already demonstrated supreme bedside manner with kids and with people your own age! Even a few professors and Order members! You'd make a _great_ nurse."

"Uh-huh. And why do I get to be your assistant Healer?"

"Because we make a great team," Draco said, putting his hand over hers and holding tight. "And if we work together, then there's just more time that I get to spend with you."

Neither brought up the fact that they weren't sure if Hermione would even live past 5:45 am.

Hermione sighed. "When I was younger -- much younger -- I thought I was going to grow up and become a doctor. I never imagined that I'd be here."

"No one ever does, Hermione."

"I used to think I'd be sewing up stab wounds and reversing toxicities and all of that, not throwing violent spells and mixing poisons."

"Do you miss it?"

"What?"

"Ignorance."

Hermione pursed her lips. "I don't know. I'd like to not be part of a war but . . . this is where I'm meant to be, you know? I feel at home surrounded by all this magic and -- and I'm kind of okay with the ways I died. If any one of those had been my last moments, I would have died doing something to save someone else, to help end the war."

Draco sighed as Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder.

"If I die after the sun comes up, will you plant flowers at my grave? Daisies and marigolds. Will you visit every day?"

"You know I won't," Draco murmured.

"Maybe I won't even have to take the knife. Everyone's seen how you've fought for Hogwarts, how you've helped here with all the injured. Maybe they'll protect you from harm the way they did for Harry against Pansy."

"Maybe," Draco said softly.

"Eugh, just because I'm okay with the relationship, doesn't mean you can get all mushy in front of me."

Both looked up and gave Ron a smile.

"Come on. Everyone's heading out. They say Voldemort's army is approaching."

Draco stood up very suddenly. His grip on Hermione's hand was almost painful and his expression had never been more serious. "Promise me, no matter what happens, you stay put."

"What's going to happen, mate?"

"Both of you. Don't even think about-- Oh, shit, Ginny!"

"Malfoy!" Ron yelled as Draco let go of Hermione's hand and broke into a sprint.

He and Hermione shared a glance before sprinting after Draco. They broke into the light of the rising sun as the army drew nearer. Hagrid was with them. He took slow, exhausted steps.

"What's he carrying?" Ginny's voice broke the silence.

Draco was pushing through the students, accidentally shoving some down to the ground. Hermione and Ron followed.

Ginny realised that it wasn't a what that Hagrid carried, but rather a who. Hermione froze as she saw Harry's body cradled in Hagrid's large hands. "No. . ."

Hermione's soft whisper was echoed in Ginny's cry. She broke from the crowd, prepared to cross the expanse between the two sides. Draco reached her just as she'd taken her first step and pulled her back, tripping over his own feet and stumbling to the ground. He did not let go of Ginny.

"It's not real," he whispered to her.

Ginny stopped fighting Draco. He let go of her and left her to Hermione as Ron offered him an arm up.

"What do you mean?" Ginny demanded from the safety of Hermione's arms.

Draco held a finger to his lips. Though his expression was stoic, there was a small twinkle in his gray eyes. Hermione couldn't fight her smile.

Harry Potter was still alive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Hermione reset one last time

"Tell me," Voldemort addressed Hogwarts, "these last few hours, as you collected the dead and tended to the wounded . . . was he by your side?"

Ron quite nearly growled. Draco grabbed his arm and subtly shook his head. Voldemort studied the faces before him. He nodded as if his question had been answered.

"While your hands ran dark with the blood of mothers and sons, fathers and daughters, brothers and sisters, his was clasped in prayer -- but not for you."

"Where's my wand?" Draco murmured.

"What good is it anyway?" Ron asked, welcoming the distraction. "You might as well keep using your mum's. Harry disarmed you, remember?"

"I know," Draco said as he took the wand Hermione handed him, "I like the feel of it, though. It's familiar, easy to handle."

"Do not cry for _that_ ," Voldemort spat, having insulted the apparently deceased boy enough. "He's not worth your tears."

"You're going to get really angry with me in a moment," Draco murmured again, fiddling with his sleeve, tucking his wand in place.

"Why?" Hermione asked, still loosely holding on to Ginny.

"You'll see. Ron, you like to get angry, yeah? Do me a favour and think up your worst insults."

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see soon, love. All I ask is that you stay here behind the students. Stay with Ginny, here, okay?"

"You can't make me promise something and not tell me why. That didn't really work out for you seventy-five loops ago."

Draco put his hand on the back of Hermione's head and pulled her close, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I love you, stay safe."

Ginny's mouth fell open as Draco turned to Ron. "Just don't try to hit me, though."

"Could you at least tell us what your plan is, mate?"

"In my personal experience, which is very extensive, the element of surprise is usually what sells the whole thing."

" _Harry Potter is dead!_ "

Everyone turned to Voldemort at the roar, followed by Voldemort dropping Harry's wand, broken in two.

"Now is the time to declare yourself."

Draco closed his eyes and turned his head away. Lucius Malfoy still found his son.

"Draco."

Hermione shook her head slowly. He wouldn't. Not after everything they'd gone through to get there.

Lucius' smile was thin. "Draco, don't be stupid--"

"Come, Draco," Narcissa Malfoy said. Her tone was sharp, yet her voice gentle.

Draco hesitated. He glanced back at Hermione, a warning glance that flew right over her head. As Draco stepped out, Ron's jaw dropped. It wasn't in shock or surprise or even disgust; rather, it was because Ron had just figured out Draco's entire plan.

"You arse!" Ron cried. Though it did the trick, Ron threw the cry to mean that Draco could've given a better warning.

Fred watched from between his brothers and parents as the boy who saved his life walked towards Voldemort.

Narcissa held out her hand and Draco placed her wand in it. He appeared unarmed -- harmless.

"Well done, Draco," Voldemort said, "who will be next, hm? Don't be shy."

Of course, no one moved. Even the Slytherins regarded Draco with a look of contempt and even mild hatred.

Though, when Neville stepped forward, a soft thud let them know someone had fainted. Neville limped forward, filthy, bruised and sliced, holding tight to a battered old hat -- the Sorting Hat.

Voldemort did not look impressed. "Well, I must say, I'd hoped for better. Is this truly the best Hogwarts has to offer?"

As the Death Eaters roared with laughter and cackles, Hermione felt her heart sink. Ron wondered if Draco had made plans with Neville or if Draco's plan rode on Neville finding it in himself to step out. Either way, Ron still thought Draco could've put more into preparation. When Ginny moved forward, Ron grabbed her wrist and held tight. He shook his head.

"Who might you be, young man?" Voldemort asked.

"Neville Longbottom."

"Welcome, Neville. I am sure we can find a place for you among our ranks."

"Someone has to do the washing," Bellatrix snarled, causing more laughter. Laughter that Voldemort silenced.

"Let us not underestimate our young friend. By coming forward, he lives to see another day."

"I'd like to say something," Neville said, making sure his voice was heard by everyone.

Voldemort studied him. "Very well, Neville."

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone," Neville said, turning to face Hogwarts. A few Death Eaters laughed. Harry stirred. Several students threw hateful glares at Neville. "People die all the time. Yeah, we lost Harry, but he's not _gone_. He's still here, with us. None of them dies in vain, but you--" Neville rounded harshly on Bellatrix "-- you will. And so will the rest of you! Because you're wrong. Harry was always with us. Harry's heart beat for us all."

Hermione gasped as she saw Neville reach into the hat and pull out a gleaming sword.

"The Sword of Gryffindor," Ron murmured.

It was then that Harry tumbled from Hagrid's arms, catching attention. Draco -- with no hesitation or remorse whatsoever -- knocked his father in the face with his elbow and snatched his mother's wand back.

"Harry!"

When Harry turned to him, Draco sent the ebony wand sailing through the air. While Harry launched into duels with Draco's wand, Draco crosses the square and crashed into Hermione.

"You could've warned me! Seventy-five times and you didn't think this was worth mentioning at least once?!"

"I'm sorry," Draco said, but he was smiling as he held on to Hermione.

"I'm confused. How did you know Harry was alive and. . ."

"It's a long story," Ron told his sister, "we'll explain later. Right now, we have a battle to fight."

"Find Neville," Draco said, "he's been blasted through the castle. He needs to use that sword on the snake."

"Where are you going?"

Draco glanced at Hermione. "I don't know. We've never made it this far before. We fight, I guess."

Hermione nodded. "We'll try to find Harry."

"Okay. Stay safe."

* * *

They ran through Death Eaters left, right and centre. All seemed to be going well until they found themselves being chased by Nagini.

"Where the hell is Longbottom?!"

"I don't bloody know!"

The pair burst out of the castle and tumbled down the damaged steps. Staying on the ground, they scrambled back.

"Hey, what's the time?"

Draco glanced at Hermione. "You really thinking of resetting? Now, when we've come so close to the end."

"No. I'm just wondering if I can go head-on with the snake and still have a chance at surviving either way."

"Hermione Granger, you amaze me."

Harry, who had been locked in battle with Voldemort, cried out when Nagini reared up, ready to strike. She came down on the Sword of Gryffindor.

"And just where the bloody hell have you been all this time?" Draco yelled up at Neville.

Voldemort threw a spell. Harry countered. The spells met midway, bolts of energy zapping away at one another.

Draco stood up slowly to watch, absently helping Hermione up. It was the first time he was seeing the confrontation from this side of the war. Hermione took hold of his hand and stood behind him, slightly afraid and worried.

In a flash of light, the Elder Wand flew from Voldemort's grasp. Just like several Death Eaters, Draco dove for the wand, brandishing it at them when they formed a ring around him.

Hermione screamed when Voldemort disintegrated to ashes, falling like sand to the ground.

"Draco!"

Both he and Hermione turned to Harry at the shout to see him standing, arms open. Hermione wondered what Harry was doing, but Draco quickly understood.

"Expelliarmus!" As soon as he'd called the spell, the wand in his hand seemed much more natural, easier to work with. He defeated the ring of Death Eaters with ease.

"Anyone else?" Draco hissed, holding out the Elder Wand -- the Elder Wand that now answered to him. His gaze lingered on his parents for a moment before he continued along with the army. When no one moved, the Order pushed through the begin the arrests. Chaos descended as they began to flee.

Draco watched his parents regard him icily before vanishing. Sighing, Draco walked to the centre, where Harry had picked up the remains of his wand. Draco stood for a moment before taking the halves from Harry and holding then together. With the Elder Wand, Draco sewed Harry's wand back together.

Taking his wand from Draco, Harry held out the ebony wand. "Think this one's yours, mate."

Draco stared for a moment before laughing. He'd stopped by the time Hermione reached, nearly jumping on top of Draco. "You made it."

Draco sighed, content, as he buried his face in her shoulder.

Ron waved Harry down. "I'll explain later."

And then suddenly, Hermione was hitting Draco with her balled up hands, throwing blind and weak punches -- though they still hurt.

"You could've died! So close to the end! You could've died for real! You absolute moron! Twenty minutes to go and you could've died! Moron! Idiot! Incompetent--"

Draco kissed her. Harry's mouth fell open. Ron simply rolled his eyes. It was a brief kiss and lasted less than a second, but it did the trick and shut Hermione up easily.

"That's not fair."

Over the noises, the sound of waves crashing hit Hermione's ears. She nodded her head to the bridge. Ron ushered them away. "I'll talk to Harry."

Hand in hand, Hermione and Draco walked up to the edge.

"Peaceful, isn't it?"

Draco stared as far as his eyes could see. "What now?"

Hermione stepped forward and glanced down to the water. "Is it time?"

"I don't see anyone focused on us at all, Granger. Maybe you won't even--"

"I don't want to take that chance. Would you go through all of this again--"

"Just for a minute with you, I'd go through the war eighty-six times."

Draco stepped up on the stone with Hermione and took hold of her hand. "Don't die without me, Hermione."

And then they jumped.

* * *

Hermione was off the couch as soon as she woke again. Draco was caught off guard but wasn't exactly surprised when Hermione kissed him roughly, pushing him backwards.

He slammed into the table, gripping the edge with both hands. The glass of water tipped over, spilling over the table. The growing puddle missed Draco's hands as he moved them to Hermione's waist.

Unlike before, when she'd long zipped up her pink hoodie and pulled her denim jacket on again, Hermione's light gray shirt left very little to the imagination. She didn't care. It's not as if Draco was really looking as much as he was feeling.

When the glass rolled off the table and crashed on the ground, Draco's little dream shattered.

"Hermione," he murmured, moving away from her.

"Cold feet?" Hermione asked, nipping at his ear.

"No. No, it's not that."

"Then?" Hermione pulled back, hands clasped behind Draco's neck. "I mean, I know your _hands_ are always cold."

Draco chuckled softly. He shook his head. "Don't you think you're moving a little too fast?"

Hermione thought about giving him a sarcastic response. "There's a chance I'm going to die in a matter of hours. If anything, I'm not moving fast _enough_."

"I just . . . I'm scared to lose you. For the first time in my life, someone loves me without having some ulterior motive. For the first time, I feel wanted, not just needed. I can't-- I won't be able to live without you."

Hermione leaned forward on tiptoes so she could press a kiss to Draco's forehead. "You have to. Don't let this be for nothing."

"If you die it _will_ be for nothing."

"No, it won't. We'll have saved Lavender, Colin, Fred. I'll have saved you. Draco, just this one. That's all I'm asking. If I die, let me go alone. Please."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "You would never let me go alone."

"Now, that's unfair. I have a loop to fall back on. I did it because I knew I'd have another chance to save you, not because I wanted to die with you."

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe a little bit -- but still! It's different. Look, it's not like I'm going to _try_ to die. I'll be careful. I promise."

Draco studied Hermione's expression for a moment. "Can you promise me something else instead?"

Confused, Hermione nodded.

"If you survive, if I can find a way to save you . . . promise me that you'll stay with me forever. Never leave me."

"Oh, Draco. I was yours from the moment you jumped out of that window after me."

And then it was Draco who pushed Hermione back until they met the couch. Hermione fell back on it, pulling Draco down with her by his shirt.

"Promise me," Draco murmured against Hermione's skin, "promise me you'll marry me."

"I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Hermione died in the end

Surprisingly, Hermione and Draco both made it to the hall before Harry revealed himself.

They survived Pansy, the flood, the Fiendfyre, watching Snape's death, saving Fred and the eventual raid of the Death Eaters.

Once again, they found themselves standing at the edge of the debris, overlooking the waves.

Draco looked out to the castle, to the clock that still stood. "Five minutes. Are you sure you don't want to--"

Hermione stepped down and pulled Draco with her. "I've cheated death so many times. I won't deny that I've been selfish about it. I could've tried harder to save Lavender sooner. But I knew as long as I still failed, you'd never suspect why I kept resetting. With the flood, I could've thought of the answer too, but I kept drowning, knowing I'd soon see you again."

"Hermione, please."

"I've been selfish, Draco. Abusing the loop. Cheating death. It's a pity it took my death for you to come to me. But we've run out of time. I'll be surprised if I live past the next two minutes."

"No. I'll jump off the bridge."

Hermione tilted her head. "Then you'll have let our love be forgotten. I promised you I'd be with you forever if I survive. Promise me that if I don't, you'll live. For me."

"I can't. I can't do that. No one here would accept me the way you do."

"Then run away," Hermione pleaded, squeezing Draco's hands. "Leave the Wizarding World. Live with Muggles. Start anew. Be yourself, whoever that is, whoever you want to be. Just . . . live. For me. Please don't follow me this time."

In the square, Ginny let go of Harry after at least ten minutes.

"Since when is Malfoy even a friend?"

"It's a long story," Ron said, watching the pair in the distance. He turned back to see the time.

5:45.

When Hermione slumped forward into Draco's arms and he called out her name, Ron reached past Ginny to grab Harry's arm, stopping them both from moving any further forward. They stared at him questioningly.

"Long story."

In the middle of the bridge, Draco sank to the floor, cradling Hermione. "You should have survived."

"Some things are meant to happen no matter what."

"Shut up," Draco whispered, "stop hurting yourself further."

"You promised."

"I didn't."

"You didn't have to say it. I know you did. Muggles are fascinating. You'll like it among them."

"I'm not leaving you."

Hermione took a shuddering breath. "You know, I was almost a Slytherin too."

"Hermione, please."

"I'll be fine."

"Don't go."

Hermione smiled. She closed her eyes. "You promised," she reminded Draco one last time. "I love you."

Draco refused to accept it as Hermione's body stilled. He waited for the familiar tug, to find himself standing in the cottage, jug and glass in hand.

It never happened.

How was he supposed to live without the person who had saved his life so many times -- the first two, or ten, without the knowledge that she would live past that? How could he go on without her? How could he live amongst the kind of people that had raised her? The Muggles.

Draco froze. _Muggles!_ In some ways, Muggles were better than wizards. It was his last chance. He had nothing else to try.

Ron, Ginny and Harry watched as Draco vanished from sight.

"Why'd you stop us?" Harry asked, "she's our best friend. We barely even know him. Just because we helped each other these last few hours--"

"There's more at play here than you know, Harry. Come on, there's a lot to explain."

* * *

Nearly four months later, well after Hogwarts had been fully reconstructed, Harry received a letter to his home via the post.

The envelope had no return address and merely had his last name on the envelope. It was a miracle the letter had even made it to his letterbox. Perhaps the letter's true state had been concealed to look like those of the Muggles -- if it was sent by someone from a magical community somewhere.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Dunno yet," Harry said as he made his way back to the living room, where Ron and Ginny were sitting with their tea.

"Any word from Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "Pass me a wand, please."

Ginny held hers out with a sigh. "You've lost your letter opener again, haven't you?"

With a sheepish grin, Harry stabbed the envelope. Holding the letter and shaking the envelope off, he passed Ginny's wand back to her.

While the siblings picked up their conversation, Harry read through the letter.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, startling the Weasleys.

"What?" Ron asked, panicked. "What is it?"

"Privet Drive, now!"

"What?" Ginny said. "Where you used to live? For what d'you want to visit those pigs?"

"Meet me there! Number four, Privet Drive!" Harry yelled, already heading to the front door so he could apparate from outside the boundaries of the protection charms around Godric's Hollow.

Ron reached for the letter Harry had dropped and held it between himself and Ginny.

_Harry_   
_I do regret not sending word sooner. I've only just received word that you'll be attending Hogwarts to complete your final year. She's quite proud of you and Ron, no doubt. I know she's your best friend and it's been incredibly selfish of me to try and keep her all to myself. If you're wondering how I know about Hogwarts and where you stay, I just have one name for you: Luna._   
_I'm writing this letter to apologise for keeping silent all these months. It was wrong and I know she's going to make me pay for it._   
_Number four, Privet Drive. I trust you know it._   
_Come when you please, she's not getting out of bed anytime soon._   
_Malfoy._

Ron glanced at Ginny. "We should go to Privet Drive."

"Already on it," Ginny said, snatching up the keys to the house and walking to the front door.

* * *

Harry stared at the front door. Ginny nudged him forward.

He'd barely knocked before the door opened.

"Wards caught you," Draco explained, "I wondered how long I was going to have to wait before you actually knocked. Hermione's asleep. I wasn't expecting you to show up immediately."

"Why are you in my old house?" Harry blurted.

Draco shrugged. "They moved out. Who knows where? I needed a place and it was available. Don't worry, Hermione . . . _redecorated_."

As soon as he crossed the threshold, Harry knew the entire house had changed since he last stepped foot in it.

"I'm confused," Harry said, "I thought you vanished off the map because Hermione _died_. Ron thought you were dead too."

"Almost," Draco said, locking the door again and walking in the direction of the kitchen. "Tea? Hermione bought this awful stuff and I've been giving it to everyone that visits. Try some."

Harry, Ron and Ginny shared a confused glance as Draco vanished into the kitchen, returning with three steaming cups. Ron sniffed the cup before emptying it into the small palm tree's pot against the wall.

"Fair enough," Draco said, nodding as he produced a bottle of Firewhiskey. "Will this do?"

Ron held out the cup. "You're not delusional, are you?" he asked as Draco filled the cup with the liquor.

"Surprisingly, no. Hermione may be bedridden, but she's pretty well known up and down the street."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Oh, she made me take her to some stupid barbeque thing and took down everyone's numbers before we came back."

"No, I meant how is she alive?"

"Oh." Draco sat down on the sofa and gestured for the trio to sit. "Wizards are shit, mate. Absolute garbage. Hermione would've died because they'd be looking for some convoluted problem to solve."

"So, what happened?" Ginny asked.

"Heart attack," Draco said, leaning back. "It took the Muggles nearly twenty minutes to restart her heart. She'd slipped into a coma and . . . well, they said she might never wake up. Some said I was wasting finances on keeping her alive." Draco shrugged. "Then, two weeks ago, she just . . . woke up."

"Just like that?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

Draco shrugged again. "Pretty much, yeah. Stunned the doctors quite a bit. Stunned _herself_."

"If Hermione woke up three weeks ago," Harry said, "why only send a letter now?"

"I said she woke up three weeks ago. I only brought her here two weeks ago. After that barbeque, she couldn't even get out of bed for longer than a few minutes. She started walking again a few days ago only. She needed the space to get used to living again. Before, coming back from certain death was an easy thing."

Ginny shuddered, catching Draco's attention. Her cheeks tinged slightly pink. "Sorry. I still can't get my head around the whole thing. Ron's explained it to us but . . . it's still strange to think about."

Draco nodded. "I suppose that's fair. Could you imagine, losing Hermione Granger to a _heart attack_? She's battled monsters and dragons and all sorts of things--"

"MATE, WE HAD A FUCKING FUNERAL!" Ron burst out.

Draco paused. "I did not know that. I should have expected that, though."

"She's got a bloody headstone! And flowers! I mean, the flowers are dead now 'cause we've been in Scotland most of the time rebuilding Hogwarts, but that's beside the point!"

"Ron?"

The four of them turned to see Hermione come around the wall, leaning against it. She looked quite shabby in her rumpled pyjamas and her hair was in all sorts of knots, but her face was full of colour and her eyes were as vibrant as they'd ever been. Hermione turned to Draco as he stood up and walked over to her. "You could've told me they were coming. I'd have brushed my hair."

"I didn't think they'd come as soon as they got the letter, love," Draco said, offering Hermione his arm.

"What really happened?" Ginny asked, watching as Hermione sat down in the corner of the couch and curled up into it.

"I died," Hermione said simply, "for the eighty-seventh time."

"Eighty-seven," Harry murmured, "that's ridiculous."

Hermione shrugged. "I couldn't figure out how to stop Pansy from killing Draco. Half of those deaths were spent thinking I was in the loop _alone_."

Draco recoiled as Hermione shot him a scalding glare. She was still bitter about it.

"I'm honestly surprised to still be here. I thought I was going to die for real there on the bridge. However, having been stuck in a time loop where I repeatedly died in various ways, I'm not about to question the fundamentals of my survival. I'm just thankful to be alive and lucky to be able to go back to being me."

"You realise we're going to have to get that headstone, as well as that empty coffin we buried, demolished," Ron said, "right?"

Hermione smiled. "So, I hear you're both going back to Hogwarts when it opens in a week."

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding, "We figured you'd want us to."

"You're right. I do want that for you. But . . . if you can find your means without Seventh Year, then you don't need to go. You don't have to do this for me."

Ginny frowned. "You're not coming with, are you?"

Both boys stared at Hermione. She shook her head.

"Well, then what are you gonna do? Sit around here all day, counting the lines on the walls?"

"No, Ron. We've decided to stay here, in the Muggle world. For that, we'd need Muggle jobs."

"You're going to college," Harry said, studying them both, "aren't you?"

Hermione and Draco nodded.

"What are going to do?"

Hermione glanced at Draco. "Medicine," he said.

"And you?" Harry asked, turning to Hermione.

She shrugged. "I'm . . . undecided."

"You should try teaching -- or nursing. Ron says he watched you with the younger students while I was in the Pensieve."

Ron nodded. "You were really good with them. A lot of them wouldn't sit still to let anyone else treat them the way they did for Malfoy. You'd make a great teacher, though. Brightest witch of her age, teaching Muggles how to spell."

Hermione laughed. "I promise to visit for dinner at least once a month."

"Mum's going to hold you to that," Ginny said.

Draco leaned forward. "So, Luna says we're to expect wedding invites soon?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, "I do suppose yours will return from one of those Muggle print stores soon."

Hermione snickered. "You deserve that."

"Shut up," Draco grumbled, glaring at the coffee table.

"Make me," Hermione said cheekily, sticking her tongue out at Draco.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at her. "Love, we have _guests_. Maybe later."

"Oh, gross!" Ron cried. "In front of my Firewhiskey! Don't you have any self-control?"

Draco grinned. "Oh, yeah, can't wait for dinner."

And so they spent the rest of the day in the living room of Number 4, Privet Drive, laughing, joking, playfully insulting, and reminiscing.

Harry had never felt more at home than he did, surrounded by his two best friends, his girlfriend, and the unlikeliest of friends he could've possibly made.

* * *

Years and years later, when they all had hair the colour of snow and wrinkles all over, long after they'd welcomed great-grandchildren into their families, Draco Malfoy planted daisies and marigolds at his wife's grave. He followed her not long after, but for every day they were apart, he visited the grave and took care of the flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please accept this thing that i wrote at 2am for like 5 days because it wouldn't let me sleep unless i finished it. 
> 
> thoughts?


End file.
